


Number One Fan

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Cadash is a big fan of Varric’s books, and everything else.
Relationships: Male Cadash/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



“Cassandra is very unhappy with you.” Varric sits back as arms wrap round him from behind. He stretches, feeling his spine click in ways it probably shouldn’t. Now he’s thinking about it, his writing hand is aching something fierce, and is covered in splotches of ink.

“Really?” He has a fair idea why, but it’s always nice to get confirmation.

Weight rests on his shoulder as Edric props his chin up. “Mmmm-hmmmm. Apparently she’s most upset that you’re giving me sneak peaks.” One hand loops over his shoulder then drops to his chest pulling Varric into a strange one armed hug from behind.

Varric chuckles, “Well, she didn’t seem to like the price tag.”

“You didn’t!” Edric abruptly straightens up.

He puts his quill down, tucking a strand of hair that’s escaped his ponytail behind his ear as he peers back over his shoulder. “I did. She thought I was joking.”

Edric snickers, “her loss.” He tugs the chair out from under the desk and moves round, swinging a leg over Varric’s and plopping himself down onto his lap.

“Easy on the goods,” Varric huffs. 

A wicked smile pulls at Edric’s lips as he leans down, breathe soft against Varric’s ear. “I’m always careful with your goods,” One hand splays against Varric’s chest where his shirt is hanging open, “I can’t get my preview if I don’t have anything to trade.”

“Mmmm, is that all I am to you?” Varric asks as he wraps his arms round Edric. “An easy way to get a first look at my novels?”

Edric nods. “Absolutely. The good sex and lovely companionship is clearly just a minor detail.”


End file.
